Lord MuuMuu
| epithet = Raging Bull | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = | status = Captured | age = 90 | birth = June 26th | height = 20'0"+ | weight = | bounty = 110,000,000 | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Julia Muumuu was born to one of the many clans of horned giants in the world, and was heralded as the ‘return of Oars’ due to her incredibly massive size. But due to this, the world government feared her, and not wanting to see a second coming of the demon Oars, tried to kill her. The young Muu and her family were forced to constantly flee from country to country, but due to her size it was impossible for her to hide. Eventually, tired of a life on the run, Muu’s parent’s agreed to hand her over to the Government in exchange for their forgiveness. Muu was handed over to the World Government, although she didn’t understand what was going on until they tried to execute her using a Guillotine made for executing giants. But the guillotine wasn’t made for someone of her size, and she smashed it to pieces, and then proceeded to escape. Muu hid by swimming through the sea king infested Calm Belt to an uncharted island. Cold, tired and alone, it was there that Muu began to hate herself for being weak, and swore to become a strong woman who would change the world. She trained herself every day against sea kings until she was strong enough to return to the world (About 30 years), she then declared herself a pirate, like the pirates she idolized in her youth and conquered a small marine base to prove her strength. For the most part, she resides in Tottoland, a gift to her from the Yonko Daddy L. Legs Appearance Muu is huge, towering above even Oars. She is a horned giant, and her horns resemble that of a cow, due to this and her famous fits of rage she has thus been dubbed the ‘Raging Bull’ by the world government. Due to this, she has started stylizing herself after an ox. Due to her immense size, it is difficult to get clothes to wear, and thus wears very simple attire. A sea king skin top, and a torn cloth that was a dress she wore as a girl and has held onto as a connection to her past. She is muscular from training and fighting for many years. Her hair is long and tangled, from difficulty in caring for it without tools her size. She has a scar on her cheek from shards of the shattered guillotine. From the stress of running away for her young life, Muu’s hair is prematurely white. Muu has a... generous physique, having large breasts and wide hips, she is said to be a natural beauty, but few stop to admire her out of fear. Personality Muu has a simple personality, she wants to be free and do what she wants to the extreme, but all she wants to do is eat, sleep and prove her strength. (In Japan there is a saying that if you sleep right after eating you will turn into a cow.) She eats only the highest quality food and sleeps for weeks at a time. If anything in her meal is not to her satisfaction, she flies into a rage and is known to smash buildings. Muu has taken to using male pronouns when referring to herself, and this has passed on to the world at large, which is why she is referred to as “Lord Muumuu” rather than Lady. Some islands have taken to tracking Muu, so that they can prepare an offering of food for her arrival. Muu is a gourmet and loves good food more than anything else except fighting. If someone wants to talk to Muu, it is wise to bring a huge offering of 1st class food, or she won't even bother to talk. Muu is said to have a favourite food, but what it is is unknown. Muu has destroyed several villages in fits of rage when offerings were insufficient. Muu puts her own strength above all and believes that it’s the strong’s right to rule over the weak. Muu respects power above all else and treats the strong with dignity and the weak with disdain. Muu doesn't care much about morals, as she believes that the strong stand above the weak, and that if people aren't happy with being mistreated by the strong, then they should just become stronger themselves. Muu actively goes out of her way to find and challenge strong opponents, once going so far as to challenge a legendary Sea King named Fenrir, which she famously one shot. Muu is known to like titles and sees titles as a symbol of acknowledgment to one’s status and power. Muu is known to be very stubborn, and she is not afraid of using brute force to dispose of problems in her way. Muu is quite cocky and isn’t afraid to show off her skills. Muu puts a lot of value in trust and does not trust others easily, as she has been betrayed in the past, but when you do earn her trust it is unbreakable. It would be wrong to say Muu is unintelligent, but she has never really had a formal education. She spent much of her life on the run and afterward spent most of her life away from others in the middle of nowhere. Although she has been shown to make [Ruintactical decisions] like when she used a giant stone as a distraction against [FerrothornSolomon]. Powers and Abilities Muu’s abilities are not meagre, having trained against sea kings for a time most humans would find extreme, Muu’s strength is incredible even for a giant of her size, she is capable of smashing entire islands at full strength, and she can kill a colossal sea king like Fenrir with lone hit. Muu's main means of transportation is to swim, as she can't find a boat her size. Even in the unpredictable and dangerous waters of the Grand Line Muu isn't fazed swimming from island to island. She can move her arms very fast for her size but is slower in the legs without the use of shoes, and may have trouble against speedy opponents. Due to her sheer size, it is near impossible to get an actual damaging hit on her, even cannon fire has next to no effect on her. To be clear, the raw scope of her power is incredible, since she has been capable of breaking steel blades close to her size since she was the giant equivalent of 10, and that was before undergoing her rigorous training against the monsters that make the waters of the calm belt 'uncross-able'. The task she has under Legs is when an island is proving too difficult to capture and isn't really needed, Muu is sent to remove it from the map. This says a lot about her outrageous strength. After spending so long fighting against Sea Kings, the beasts of the world seem to have learned to stay away from her, and even beasts larger than her won’t approach unless forced to Giants in One Piece despite their massive size can communicate normally with regularly sized races. I can only imagine this is due to them having incredible hearing. Naturally, Muu has this ability herself, although she may have some difficulty due to being on an even larger scale then giants. Giants have the constant advantage of height, granting them a larger field of vision. After her defeat at the hands of Redbeard, Muu has trained herself to be more resistant to electricity and doesn't even notice small things like bolts of lightning anymore. This training allowed her to unlock the powerful Ragnarok State. Rage Emotion is known to hold great power. Parents have been known to gain the strength to lift cars to save their children during disasters. Muu is known to strange fits of rage, where she taps into this mysterious power, gaining even greater strength and renewed endurance at the cost of wit. Haki After her defeat at the hands of Redbeard, Muu spent the next 30 years training and managed to awaken her Haki. Busoshoku Being a member of the giant race and a proud warrior, her will is strong. When she uses Busoshoku on something, it becomes harder than steel. Muu specializes in the use of busoshoku haki above the other types. Kenbunshoku Muu has honed her Kenbunshoku to be able to accurately detect the movement of human-sized races, and can even notice easily missed details. Equipment After joining the Black Widow Pirates and receiving the title of Daidarabotchi, the Yonko Daddy L. Legs gave Muu three gifts. The first was the Totto land archipelago, she now generally resides on Wholecake island, which she renamed New Muu island. The next was a pair of shoes made with Legs’ ability, which allow Muu to move at incredible speeds, allowing her to effectively use the Soru technique. The third gift Legs gave Muu, was to recreate her hammer and gave it power over Gravity, allowing it to crush with greater force, lift targets into the air and prevent movement. Being in the shadow of the hammer is enough to force someone to their knees. Muu has been shown to be able to use the abilities of this hammer to summon tidal waves and even lightning Brunnhilde In battle, to augment her incredible strength she wields a massive hammer made of metal manufactured on an island where giants live, the Volcanic Island Sla, a place famous for its works in metal. A pair of legendary blacksmiths named Eitri and Brokkr, a dwarf and a giant crafted her hammer from the metal found deep within the volcano, and was made over the course of 7 days and 7 nights, it is supposedly their greatest creation, they dubbed it "Brunnhilde". It was the largest creation ever made on the island, but it's a bit small for her and she normally wields it with one hand. She considered wielding all sorts of weapons but decided on a hammer as to deal with small fast opponents a larger surface area is best, and other weapons like swords wouldn't help much. Through years of training through practical application, Muu has created her own fighting style with her hammer. After Legs' modified the hammer with her abilities, it gained power over the force of gravity. Boots of Haste The special shoes granted to her by Legs allow Muu to gain incredible and unnatural speed, capable of moving fast enough to perform the soru and geppo techniques with ease. The speed required for Muu to do this is much higher than normal due to her size, so this speed must not be underestimated. However, due to this speed being artificial and not caused by her own muscles, she can’t perfectly control it outside of the Ragnarok state. Techniques *'Mjolnir, Thunder Hammer': Muu strikes with her legs, arms or hammers with such force and speed that it makes a sound like thunder. *'Andvaranut, Circle of Misfortune': Muu swings her hammer repeatedly in a circle, creating a disc of force that can cut through mountains. *'Draupnir, Infinite Circles of Misfortune': Muu creates a barrage of Andvaranuts and launches them at her opponent en masse. *'Eldhrimnir, Oven of the Gods': Muu makes a full force strike with her hammer, hitting the ground with the force of a meteor creating a molten crater. She invented this technique to cook food whilst living in the Calm Belt. *'Gleipnir, Unbreakable Chain': Muu swings her hammer and manipulates the wind to make curving air blades she uses as chains or shielding. *'Rati, Piercing spear': Muu combines multiple Gleipnir into a drill and launches it in a straight line. The rotation force makes the Rati very hard to stop, and it's recommended to dodge rather than to tank. *'Traveling Impact': Muu hit's the ground, and the impact erupts somewhere else. *'Uplift': Muu swings upwards with her hammer, and the combined power of brute strength and gravity is capable of uprooting trees into the air, making most opponents easy targets. *'Attract': A person or object the hammer is pointed at when this technique is activated will be attracted to the hammer by the power of gravity. *'Ragnarok': By striking herself with a tremendous amount of electricity, Muu is capable of entering what she has named the Ragnarok state. In this form, the electricity boosts the effiecency of her nerves, increasing her reaction time and allowing her to fully control the speed of her shoes as though it were granted by her own muscles. Additionally, in this state Muu partially loses consciousness, allowing her to tap into the physical strength granted by her legendary rages at the cost of mental clarity. Trivia * The picture is Uma from God of Highschool. * The name Lord MuuMuu is based of a friend of mine, who managed to get themselves the nickname. * Found the hammer on this site: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/99994054205745360/ ** Her hammer being slightly too small is a reference to Mjolnir, where due to Loki’s trickery the hammer was made slightly too short, making Thor need to wear gauntlets to hold is properly. * Her techniques are all named after magic items from Norse mythology * I found the size chart on https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePiece/comments/1azo6a/a_size_diagram/ * Muu doesn’t have a devil fruit, for several reasons, first off she hasn’t found one, and secondly she wishes to get as far as she can with her own power, and thirdly because she mostly gets from place to place by swimming, but who knows, maybe she will eat one someday. Category:Giant Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Black Widow Pirates